Dark Loyalties
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: The Switched Loyalties story if Dairou had joined the Brotherhood instead of the X-Men. He's loyal to Logan and Magneto and has dark interests in Rogue with the rise of the mutation cure, he returns to Bayville as the reason he betrayed the X-Men, was so he could kill as many humans as he wishes. Dairou is NOT a member of the X-Men. DairouxRogue (one-side at first) and DakenxRogue
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Loyalties**

**I wondered what it would be like if Dairou had joined the Brotherhood instead of the X-Men and Wolverine still had 'killed' Daken Akihiro…mind you, I don't hate Daken but his disappearance will make a turning point for the relationship between Dairou Cerulean, Victor Creed and Rogue as the last time they met, Daken gave himself up, losing to his father to protect Rogue from Dairou who gave her a warning that he was far from finished with her.**

Both Rogue and Victor were down, Victor suffering from sudden depression, not only had his old friend had _joined_ his rival Wolverine while Rogue was just afraid to even think of Dairou, who haunted her visions and dreams as the X-Men slept tonight.

* * *

_Roguie…_

* * *

Rogue heard a voice but refused to wake up until whoever it was called her by name, which Dairou almost never did.

"_Rogue…you're missing the fun" _the voice said flatly but amused as a finger stroked her cheek, feeling all too real as she opened her eyes to see Dairou, too close to her comfort zone with a evil smirk as she looked past him to see the defeated X-Men and the Mansion in flames _"Now, your turn…" _he reached for her but her vision went dark and she woke up "Aah!…oh, it was just a dream."

She groaned "a bit too real for a dream"

She heard voices outside her room. It was Scott, Jean and Kurt so it seems that Victor had nightmares like her if the yell she heard earlier said anything and that worried her and had her hoping it wasn't about what she thought it was about.

* * *

**Victor's room…he had just woken up with a scream like Rogue thought and was not too happy about it, he stopped speaking to Rogue because she broke his friend's heart causing him to leave the mansion, leading to the present situation as he exited his room.**

He wore a very hopeless expression, which wasn't like him. Everyone knew what transpired three years ago hadn't gone exactly to his liking at all, it actually bothered him more than the others as he thought it was just as much Rogue's fault as it was his own and he wasn't letting her forget it anytime soon.

He opens his door to see the sorry sight of Scott scowling at him as if he cares "Ya want to tell me the reason yer here, Summers?"

Scott scowled matching Victor's scowl "The professor sent me to get you…" he paused for a moment, he knows he should choose his next words wisely after the last explicit display of rage he knew his friend and mentor for happened "It's about _him_" He finally said causing Victor to give him a surprised look.

He was shocked out of his thoughts by Scott's hand on his shoulder "You shouldn't be so hard on Rogue, after all we all share the blame for what happened that day…just so-"

"I'm fine, slick" Victor growled the lie before looking him in the eye—or visor—whichever "I know you mean well but stay out of it, I still fully blame her… as much as myself."

"What?!" Gambit jumped out of his room overhearing the conversation "She tried to convince the guy to join us…too bad Wolverine was smarter than her and she fell in love with the guy."

"That's exactly what I warned her NOT to do!" Victor pushed Remy a bit out of his way "I remember telling her NEVER to get too attached to him, he could've 'joined us' if she'd stayed out of _my_ way and don't mention the runt to me again if ya know what's good fer ya."

He left the two confused men in the hallway as he made his way to the kitchen.

There, he got to the preparation of his breakfast… rare grilled steak with strong, black coffee as he took a seat. Kurt was there eating breakfast with Jean and they knew what had transpired with Scott and Remy earlier as did Beast who was enjoying a book and they took Victor's current mood as a warning.

Jean seemed worried and Victor knew that but didn't push it with her and ignored them otherwise, until he felt an unwanted presence in his mind and gave her a warning look "If you want to know something, Jean, just ask." He had a neutral look at Kurt and a knowing look at Hank.

"Your attitude is a bit uncalled for" she gave him a serious look, though he knew the redhead wasn't as serious as she was leading him to believe "What are you talking about, red?" he gave her a grin but his eyes were telling her not to push his buttons, the topic of Dairou's loyalty didn't sit well with him. He truly just wished to be alone today of all days.

"You're not getting past it this time" Jean said but he stopped her "Listen, Red, you can 'interrogate' me later, I have to see X." He left her with that.

* * *

**Xavier's office, Victor entered only to see Rogue in there.**

"Professor, you needed to see me?" Victor asked as Xavier nodded "Yes, Victor, as I was telling Rogue, I've picked up someone of interest to you both with Cerebro."

Victor had a very unnerved look, not yet angry, just really unnerved "_Who_ was it, Professor?" he asked surprisingly calm glaring at Rogue out of the corner of his peripheral vision "You still think he _loves_ you, Rogue?" he growled knowing who this man was and that the reason for his sudden disappearance then return was for her and to kill him. That was not hard to figure out.

Victor looked at Rogue with no sign of the anger he came into the room as she replied "I hadn't seen him since…"

* * *

**Flashback to four years earlier, Wolverine was having one of his legendary standoffs with Sabretooth on this rainy night while Daken and Rogue were left to distract Dairou Cerulean, a mutant with a dangerously violent temper (worse than that of the ferals) that the two had gotten on the very wrong side of tonight. He also bared a serious hatred for humanity and had no care for life in general, which put him at odds with Rogue for some reason.**

"Wolverine!" Sabretooth yelled as he and Wolverine charged at each other "Creed!" the two had a bloody battle outside leaving Dairou to deal with Rogue and Daken, both of which he had a curiosity with. The other X-Men were either too injured or unconscious.

"You" Rogue said as Dairou turned to them with a smirk "Why would you side with Logan over Sabretooth after you said you hated him?!"

"You were lying, is that it?" Daken shielded Rogue in a way Dairou didn't like as he replied "No…I wasn't, I hate both of them very much" he glanced at Victor outside "but I was offered a better deal by Logan and I just plain don't like what you X-Men do"

"You traitor!" Rogue said as Dairou came closer "You lied and you have the nerve to confess?!" Dairou remained neutral but not oblivious to the obnoxiousness in Daken's tone "I oughta kill you!"

Dairou chuckled at that, which made Rogue's skin crawl and he noticed it, bursting into laughter "You're joking, right?" he grabbed Daken's arm as he was about to attack "you're eerily familiar, Akihiro-san, but I'll give you a proposition, girl" he held Daken's neck and squeezed earning a scream as he smiled sadistically until she said "Okay, stop, what do you want?"

"I want you to join us, Roguie" he chuckled wickedly "you owe me a kiss and you have pretty-boy here's life in the balance" he gestured to Daken who was losing consciousness as he kissed his forehead "how about that, sweetheart?" he touched her chin making her move back.

"The name's Rogue" she tried to sound intimidating "and don't touch me!" Dairou raised an eyebrow "don't think this is over!" he threatened her before escaping with Daken in tow.

"No" Victor said as Rogue joined him and Dairou growled "Watch and learn, Creed" as he stabbed Daken through the stomach with a dagger at the same time as Logan's claws.

The two then escaped with him as Dairou looked back seeing Rogue's eyes "Until next time, Roguie" he growled.

_Flashback end…_

* * *

"Looks like he's shown himself again" Xavier said "Since he knows all about Cerebro, he's been harder to track down but he's last been tracked here in Bayville…recently, though seemingly by mistake"

Both mutants froze, Rogue could feel his hands on her ever since first meeting him, and it began to disgust her and Victor was just ready to explode, he'd not only felt betrayal by Dairou, but he had a bit of an issue with betrayal and trust lately and was unsure of how much of that 'trust' existed between Dairou and Logan.

"How recently are we talkin' here?" Victor raised an eyebrow curiously as Xavier rubbed his temple lightly before replying "three and a half days"

"You mean he's been here for half a week and you're telling us this now?!" Rogue asks blatantly and a bit afraid. Victor looked at her, he'd never seen this side of her before but she had obvious signs of fear in her eyes and scent…not to mention, she was shaking ever so slightly at the mention of Dairou's name. He was close enough to notice it…maybe he had been too hard on her.

* * *

**The two nodded to Xavier while glaring at him, whom he ignored, and left the office…as soon as they left, Victor had to have a serious talk with Rogue. Meanwhile, at the Brotherhood's place, Dairou had just returned and needed to see Magneto…apparently, his need for revenge against both humanity and the X-Men served no purpose to Magneto and he was getting back into the habit of ordering Dairou around as if he'd ever listen. He only joined them to be with Logan and so he can kill as much as he liked without getting yelled at and berated by anyone.**

Dairou made his way to his room and set his bag on the bed, he didn't bother unpacking the knapsack because he didn't live here and only spending a few days before going home, elsewhere in Bayville and much closer to Xavier's school. He didn't like it here as he couldn't keep an eye on Rogue like before he left.

Dairou walked down the halls, passing his finger across the wall every once in a while until he felt a rush of breeze move past him and looked back behind him to see Quicksilver who smirked "You're late, slowpoke"

Quicksilver took off again just as Dairou drew a dagger and he stopped on the tip of the blade "Where's your father, speed _**akuma**_?" he growled as they glared at each other "That way, the study" he pointed behind Dairou as he looked that way then back to see Quicksilver gone.

He sheathed his dagger and buried his hand in his pockets and continued walking right past Toad, Scarlet Witch and Blob not speaking to them as he entered Magneto's quarters "Erik, you needed to see me?" he asks sternly.

"Ah, Dairou" Magneto said as he entered "It seems the homo-sapiens have invented a 'cure' for our mutations" Dairou had a emotionless expression, it had only been a year and he didn't like the idea of a cure…it made him feel like he had some kind of disease, and being someone immune to nearly all diseases it kinda pissed him off as he replied "Yeah, I heard of it…it can neutralize the X-Gene, causing mutants to lose their powers, what about it?"

"They've weaponized it" Magneto finished "and are threatening to use that weapon unless mutants willingly took their cure. I'd like you to kidnap Senator Kelly and get as much information as you can from him about this 'cure' without killing him…yet." Dairou nodded and left, hoping he could eventually kill Kelly.

Dairou returned to his room, he was going to leave immediately even though he didn't have to. He had very dark plans in mind but he hadn't seen Logan in a while and found it strange to not see him, knowing he was having some 'quality time' with Daken before he get to bite a few chunks out of the younger Japanese mutant himself in a location of his choosing as only he and Logan know that Daken is still very much alive.

After all, he was hoping to have some time with that Rogue as well, which was part of his reason for coming back to Magneto.

* * *

**Dairou left, taking Scarlet Witch, Avalanche, Blob, Toad and Quicksilver with him. Meanwhile Rogue had a decision to make weather she wanted to take this 'cure' or not when she went out to town as everyone, Dairou included, knew she didn't like her mutations that prohibited her from physical contact, but that had to wait until after Victor had to speak with her as he'd be accompanying her in case Dairou would be there but not right away.**

"Rogue, something's bothering you" Victor said knowingly "more than usual…is this about Dairou and what happened to Daken?" she felt like a child at the moment, looking down at her suddenly beautiful feet.

Victor raises her chin to look at him "take a seat and talk to me, I already know this has something to do with your little crush on Dairou"she looked sad as she replies "I don't think that's so much of a crush anymore…how can someone be so cruel?"

She cried as Victor held her and shushed her "Tell me, do you still think he's even capable of love?" she asked as Victor smiled a bit "I dunno, but I won't give up as long as you don't." she seemed very surprised by this "but next time, don't try to go head to head with Logan and leave him to me, alright?"

She nods "I'm heading out to town…I can't clear my head in this mansion" she hugged Victor "Thank you, Mr. Creed."

"Alright, hon" he grinned "but be careful out there…Dairou's gonna be after ya again now that he's back."

"Don't remind me" she smirked as she left. She seriously didn't need to think about that man right now.

* * *

**Downtown, the Brotherhood arrive to see several mutants numbering in the hundreds but Dairou was sure that Sabretooth was aware of his return…to his surprise, Logan was already there with a less than happy Daken who had every reason to fear Dairou now and was in tears when he saw him coming in his direction with an emotionless face. The young man paled, he willed his legs to move and sprint in the other direction like a madman but they weren't listening to his brain anymore. He may hate his father but at least he wasn't as demented, as skilled as he was scary and downright creepy as Dairou.**

"I don't see him yet, you sure he's even coming" Quicksilver said to Dairou who was emotionless "He's coming…he won't miss coming here to encourage the humans to talk down to mutantkind"

"You guys hear from Logan-san?" Dairou asks as Blob shook his head "he just said he had to leave not long after you left, never saw or heard from him again."

Dairou nodded looking around and to his surprise the first thing he made eye contact with was Daken, he circled around to the other side of Logan furthest from Dairou making him smile evilly…why?

Well, Dairou was coming in their direction and something about him made Daken want him dead but far too afraid to get anywhere near the man, the last time they met he said some things he should about Dairou's 'honor' that surprised even Logan.

Dairou beat him within an inch of his life before being stopped by the entire Brotherhood, including Magneto. It was evidence, at least to the Brotherhood, of their hatred for each other

"Logan-san" Dairou called out as the feral mutant who looks at him "Are ya here fer the same reason I'm thinkin' if I know Magneto as well as I do?" he asked and Dairou nodded with his eyes on Daken "I came to interrogate Kelly then…kill him if I wish."

Logan raised an eyebrow "Interrogation, huh?" he looked at Daken then Dairou's cloudy red eyes "I see you killing the guy before we learn anything about this so called mutant cure, it's not yer strong suit."

"Don't underestimate me" he placed a hand on his shoulder as he stared at Daken "Hello, Daken"

Daken looked away "Hmmph" only to notice Rogue come into the area but tried to hide his surprise as Logan elbowed his rib to get his attention "Daken" he said as a warning as Daken looked at Dairou expressionlessly "Hi, Dairou" he didn't look at him for long though, they still despised each other and Daken shuddered under his predatory stare. Daken still hadn't come to terms with the fact that Dairou was higher in the food chain than he was.

"_Get out of here, Rogue…please"_ Daken thought, little did he know, Logan had left him alone with Dairou who was studying him before touching and startling him "What do you want?" Daken snapped but quickly fell silent.

Now, Dairou knew he was up to something by the tiny sliver of hope flickering in and out of his eye; his guess was that one of the X-Men was here but luckily he didn't see Rogue and she didn't see him or Daken yet.

Daken wasn't paying _any_ attention to Dairou and that would be his mistake as he had Dairou's undivided attention, following his eyes straight to his prize…Rogue as he thought _"bingo…there's his little 'ray of hope' and my little prize, now is Creed nearby or are you all alone?"_

He looked around for any others and to the sky for the Blackbird without rousing Daken's suspicions just yet.

Dairou put his arm around Daken's shoulder "You should know why she's here and it isn't for you" he felt Daken shudders at his touch and grinned wickedly "she's incapable of touching you with her bare skin without killing you, right?"

Daken nodded "then she really isn't here for me" he kept his eyes on her as he trembled with rage "she's here for that damned cure; is she insane?!"

Dairou was very unhappy about this "she's doing what?!" he then guided Daken to her with a sword to his throat "Like hell, she's not losing her powers if I have anything to say about it…walk or I'll cut you a new smile, Akihiro" he traced where he'd cut Daken with his finger with a very serious frown.

**Rogue was about to take the cure but Dairou was determined to stop her and if he didn't, Daken would. Meanwhile at the mansion, the X-Men were alerted of Dairou by Cerebro and were on their way to where Rogue and Daken were with him right now.**

"Where's Rogue?" Beast asks as Victor smiles a bit "Downtown, she needed to clear her head, so we're sure to see her there."

Colossus winces at the thought "you know; if the Brotherhood's there with her, Dairou is bound to be after her."

"She also doesn't know about their attack yet" Angel adds "which could only mean they aren't there yet."

Victor looks around as they enter the building "No…they're here, just waiting; Dairou isn't stupid and must've already known we'd find him as long as he used his powers"

* * *

**Meanwhile, unaware of the X-Men's arrival (because they didn't come in the Blackbird) Dairou goes to Rogue.**

Rogue is about to take the cure via injection needle, but Dairou grabs her wrist before she could "Hello, Roguie" he says in his creepily calm voice "What do think you're doing?"

"No" he felt her shudder with her eyes shut as he said to her "yes, did you think of my proposition or does another X-Man have to get hurt?"

She turned to face him "I've thought about it and the answer is no" then she saw Daken who was speechless.

"I already told ya that I don't take no for an answer" Dairou took the syringe from her and threw it aside in disgust "come with me and I'll let Akihiro go back to your precious X-Men"

Daken shook his head to her from behind Dairou knowing Wolverine would never allow it, he didn't want her to be with his father just because she was worried for his freedom but she was determined not to be with him "Daken's coming home and I'm not going anywhere with you!" she saw when the X-Men arrive but acted like she didn't so Dairou wouldn't get suspicious, even hiding her surprise that Daken really isn't dead and standing right before her.

He turns away seeing that Kelly had arrived to the stage and ventured closer "watch and learn, Brotherhood, attack!" he then sprinted towards Kelly who was busy trying to escape as the Brotherhood attacked, destroying the cure.

"_What's he up to?"_ Victor thought as he went after Cerulean as the other tried to keep the peace, but Dairou already captured Kelly as he turned to see Creed who kept a safe distance "Dairou, stop this!"

"There you go again, Creed" Dairou turned glancing at him "don't tell me what to do, stay out of my business with the Senator."

"What business?" the utterly terrified Kelly asks looking at his captor as Dairou growled "Shut it or I'll break your wretched neck, human." Dairou tightened his grip only slightly so he couldn't speak even if he wanted to now.

"Hey, Creed" Dairou grinned maniacally "I won't worry about me if I were you" He looked to his side and saw Logan tackling him.

"I'll claw you to pieces, Creed" Logan threatened as Victor snarled "I've been waiting for this rematch" as they tackled each other and fought.

Rogue looked at them then back to Dairou who was gone again with the Senator, so she was left to go find him alone before he does something to him.

Touching Victor to gain his feral senses before leaving without knocking him out or getting too close to Logan, she and Daken went after Dairou afraid of what he may have in store for her in particular.

* * *

**Dairou had made it to the roof of the building to question Senator Kelly, he was relatively unharmed for now (and close to pissing himself) and would remained that would stay that way as long as Dairou liked his answers.**

"Aah, where am I?!" Senator yelped as he found himself on the roof "I'd watch my step if I were you" he saw Dairou, standing not far from him seemingly uncaring that they both could die if either fell from this height.

"What do you want, you freak?" the Senator snapped as Dairou grimaced grabbing him and holding him over the edge "What's in that cure of yours?!"

"I'll never tell you anything" Kelly said sternly and Dairou intentionally loosens his grip with a dark smile "We'll have a splat then…"

"Wait!" Kelly grabbed Dairou's wrist glancing at his early grave at the bottom then looking at Dairou's fearsome and predatory eyes then reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a small book "I-It's the recipe…p-please do not kill me" he begged "I-I have a family."

Dairou pulled him close sparing his life "this better be it" he snatched the book throwing him aside "or I come for your family next and you'll watch them die… slowly"

Dairou felt something wrong and turned around to see Rogue with a sword at his throat and a visibly cautious Daken remaining almost as emotionless as Dairou "Hurt him and I'll kill you!" Rogue warned though Dairou could see that she was at war with herself and did as he was told and let the Senator free.

"Do it, Anna-Marie" Dairou shut his eyes as Rogue could feel the temperature around him fluctuate slightly and Rogue lunges when Daken got the Senator a safe distance from them.

Dairou caught the sword by the blade as it stopped with a screech before opening his completely white eyes slowly and growling at her "Is that the best you've got?"

He walked towards her, not caring that his palm was in shreds as it would heal in time anyway. She was beginning to become desperate "Die already" she grunted pushing on the sword using Victor's strength against the usually far stronger than her Dairou, but he kept it in place with a wider grin.

She became distracted and he saw his chance, grabbing her and tossing the sword aside as he ventures to the edge "Die with me…Roguie." She saw the electricity crackling in his eyes before throwing himself off the edge with her.

"No!" the petrified Darken yells failing to stop either of them from falling.

"Aah" Rogue's scream alerted both the Brotherhood and X-Men inside and Victor turned to Jean and yells "Jean!"

The telepath knew what to do already but Scarlett Witch was keeping her busy attacking her, Daken was breathless and angry…he just couldn't find it in himself to breath as he kept Kurt as calm as he was trying to be and from going to kill Dairou even if he died trying.

"Brotherhood" Dairou snarled "we have what we came for, retreat!" he glanced at Victor and Daken as he fell then…

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

The Brotherhood escaped, Logan leaving Daken be as the X-Men go outside, all but Victor expecting Dairou and Rogue to be a grass stain on the pavement but all they found was a crater.

**Victor and Daken quickly pursued them, hoping they couldn't have gotten far but they were already a surprising distance ahead of them heading for the one place that can really piece together Victor and Logan's respective pasts with Dairou's.**

Victor and Daken made their way through the forest "So, where do you think they're heading, back to Magneto?"

Victor was shocked out of his thoughts about Rogue's confession to him about her fear/hatred of Dairou "What? No, but I may know where they're heading as the runt - yer father went in the other direction seeming unaware of where he went as well."

* * *

**Ahead of Sabretooth, Dairou was already at his destination, his old home now the ruins known as The Forgotten City and he knew exactly why he came here, for some quality alone time with Rogue who was now coming to.**

"Uh, my head, where am I?" Rogue wakes up and get to her feet to find herself alone "What is this place?"

She backs into Dairou, who startles her and grins "cute…you enjoy the nap?"

Rogue punches Dairou in the jaw, drawing blood "I'm out of here!"

Dairou rubs his bleeding lip, not bothered by the pain "nice punch" he looks her straight in the eye "I won't stop you from leaving, but you'll never find your way out."

"What?" as soon she stops, Dairou chokes her against the wall "you smell as good as you _try_ to fight…" suddenly he senses two new presences in his territory as Sabretooth and Daken arrive.

"Dairou" Victor says noticing Daken's fear of him "let her go or so help me-"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Dairou snarls "not yet…" he glances at Daken then Rogue only for Victor to attack, brutally punching him back, knocking him out cold "what did you just do?!" Daken asks.

"He'll wake up soon" Victor glares at them "you wanna be here when he wakes up from his cranky nap?"

Both shake their heads and they make the way back to the mansion, but as they were a distance away Rogue sees Dairou rise to his feet and glare at them "he's awake!"

He salutes to Rogue with a mad grin, licking the blood from his lip as she said "…but he's not following us."

Daken glances back "not yet…don't speak too soon, he'll come after you…us sooner or later" Victor nods as the make it back to the mansion "fer once I hope yer wrong, kid."

**A/N – Dairou leaves the X-Men and Rogue be for now and escapes with the cure recipe but what does he have planned for Rogue to join him. Tell me what you think.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Loyalties**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously on Dark Loyalties…Dairou made his return to Bayville after 4 years of leaving Rogue alone, running into Wolverine and the long thought to be dead Daken Akihiro. He may have stopped Rogue from taking the mutant cure but also managed to almost kill her and Daken until Victor came to their rescue. Dairou left the Brotherhood's place and went to buying a new house and selling the one he had furthest from the X-Men, not taking his defeat or the fact that Rogue slipped literally through his fingertips very lightly. There's slight Daken/Rogue and Dairou being very unhappy about it.**

Tonight, Dairou had trouble sleeping and was not very happy about what happened two days ago with Sabretooth taking Rogue from him. So, he does the next best thing to alleviate his problem, spy on them.

"I oughta kill you in your sleep for the trouble you've caused me, Akihiro-baka." Dairou growled peering into the window of Daken's room from a distance to his sleeping form.

He thought he should be heading back to Magneto's, Logan would get worried that he was a no-show but that would have to wait as he planted a listening device outside Rogue's and Kitty's bedroom to listen in on their conversation.

* * *

**Rogue was still bothered about her encounter with Dairou, as was Daken who could barely sleep until now… her complaining and death threats to Dairou were keeping Kitty up, so they were now talking about it. Dairou, of course, didn't care much what they had to say about him, especially Kitty but was curious.**

"How come you have, like all the cute guys chasing after you?" Kitty asks with a giggle as Rogue stared at the ceiling "Tell me you're not going to use Dairou Cerulean and cute in the same sentence…he's obsessed"

Dairou raised an eyebrow, hearing her talk about him as he thought _"interesting, Kitty thinks I'm cute… too bad Rogue's the only girl for me even if she's almost as stubborn as Logan always says I am about it."_

"Let him follow you around all day then tell me something 'bout 'cute', I _don't_ have a crush on that guy unless his name is Daken" she looks out the window, Dairou didn't try to hide as it was too dark for him to be seen and he scowled at the mention of her liking Daken over him, but that gave him some ideas. Dairou was ready to leave now.

"Wait" Kitty said a bit later "what if I can get him off your back?" Dairou smirked at the brazen comment "he can't kill me as long as I can go intangible"

Rogue sighs "Whatever" she lies down "go to sleep before I call him for ya." Kitty gasps "you have his number?!"

"No, but he can't deny me" was all Rogue said before both went to sleep.

* * *

**Dairou went home to sleep and the next morning, he went to Magneto to find Logan before even the feral was awake.**

"Logan, get up" Dairou bursts into the feral's usually locked bedroom and surprising him, as Dairou wasn't there last night as he scowls and snarls "do ya know what time it is, bub?!"

"6 A.M and you shouldn't sleep late anyway" Dairou smirked "I have an idea and I need your help"

Logan sat up and cracked his neck "need and want mean two different things" he shrugs "could you at least tell me what this is about?"

Dairou turned to leave with a smirk looking at him "you'll see when we get there" Logan nods as they leave.

* * *

**At the park, Jean, Daken, Kitty, Scott, Rogue and Peter were enjoying a little R&amp;R despite Daken and Scott agreeing that there was no need for it. Dairou and Logan appeared in time to see Daken with his arm around Rogue.**

"I see something I like" Logan gave a small smile looking at Jean as Dairou stood beside him and grunted "and I see something I both like and hate" he glared at Daken, his arm around Rogue as if protecting his mate.

"Someone's growing up too fast for their britches" Logan raised an eyebrow "I don't smell Creed though."

Dairou nods "I don't see his aura either" then glares at Logan "Get your boy away from Roguie before I do."

The two nod and go separate ways, Dairou with a deceitful glint in his eyes glancing at Kitty.

* * *

**Meaanwhile, with Daken's group, they decided to take a breather here from their lives as X-Men with Sabretooth's warning to be careful, of course. Sabretooth would be there with them, but Rogue, Kitty and Jean had given him a look even he couldn't say no to, reassuring him that they would be fine and would call if they caught sight of either Dairou or Logan…but they were at ease, otherwise.**

"Why are we here again, Rogue?" Daken asks kissing her forehead making her grin (and Dairou growl, though he didn't hear it) as Rogue slaps him playfully "we're here to relax, with you out of the clutches of your father and Dairou" she thought about Logan.

"What's it like living with a handsome father like him and your girlfriend's creep of a cute stalker, Dairou anyway?" Kitty asks from Daken's other side from Rogue.

"Kitanya, you did not just use Dairou and 'cute' in the same sentence, did you?" Peter piped up smiling with a raised eyebrow as Scott as Jean said "I think Logan flirts with me sometimes too" that made the other's gasp "I'm not sure though, as I've seen him go as far as trying to kiss Ms. Ororo."

"What?!" both Scott and Daken said simultaneously as Daken groaned passing his hand through his Mohawk "What's the Brotherhood coming to these days?" He shook his head.

Without any of them noticing, Dairou slipped in behind Kitty and grabs her "The Brotherhood's reputation should be the last of your worries…Daken"

Logan then appears on the other side of Jean from Scott and smiles "So we meet again, Red, I see yer still with good fer nothin' Slick here" Jean blushes while Scott scowls "She's not interested"

"Hmph, that ain't yer decision nor is it my own" Logan stepped away "Let her make her own decisions before ya lose her…to me" he pops his claws as a warning.

"Let go of her, Dairou" Rogue growled with Peter beside her as he puts a sword to her throat "So you have a new 'knight in shining armor' now, huh?"

"I'm not-" Dairou is interrupted by Kitty phasing out of his grasp but he trips and pins her, stabbing her in the shoulder "I won't advise you to do that again or I will kill you here and now, little…neko" he forces himself on the smaller woman with a sadistic grin.

"Don't hurt her" Rogue pleas as Dairou dodges Colossus' anger fueled attacks and replies "come with us and your friends will not be harmed."

"Don't listen to him, Rogue" Kitty says and shivers as Dairou readies a dagger to slit her throat and snarled "You don't know when to stop talking, do you?" but Rogue stops him "wait… if I go with you, will you let my friends go?"

Dairou looks at the X-Men then Rogue before nodding "I will…they mean nothing to me" he gestures for her to come closer, the closer she came the looser his grip came on Kitty's arm "…I can't lie to you" his smirked deviously

"Rogue, don't do this" Scott says.

"Imagine what Victor would do if he found out" said Daken as he imitated how Creed would look if his head exploded in rage as he continued "it…won't be a pretty sight"

Rogue remained silent as she walked up to Dairou then scowled "Let…her…go" as she glares at Logan "touch me and you'll be in a coma, runt."

Logan's eyes widened as Piotr grimaced "Rogue and that mouth of hers…" Daken shuddered "she's mouthing off the _dead_ wrong person this time, though"

In two seconds, Rogue was on the ground with Logan on top of her, locking her arm and his claws inches from her face and he snarled "What was that?!"

Dairou just looked at the two as Logan pulled in the reins on his fury, stabbing the ground near her head "You'd better watch that mouth around me" he glances at Daken then Dairou who shook his head as he whispered in her ear "I may be the only thing protecting you from Dairou…and that K.I he's packin' too."

"K.I?" Rogue shuddered looking at Dairou's emotionless red eyes then to Logan's blue eyes with subsiding anger "he _likes_ me-"

"But don't let that go to yer head" Logan interrupts quietly "or have you forgotten, you're _not_ one of the Brotherhood."

* * *

**Dairou smirks as he pulls Rogue to her feet and the three leave.**

"Peter, was it?" Dairou calls out to Piotr who nods "Tell Victor to send Roguie's stuff over to my place. He'll definitely track me down like the last time if I know him"

* * *

**Dairou and Logan take their leave with Rogue as the X-Men literally drag Daken back to the mansion to prevent him from going after them…at the mansion; Victor already knew something was off when they returned without Rogue. There were three words to describe Victor's mood…angry, really pissed then absolutely furious.**

Daken watched Victor as he paced the room, as did the others as a vein bulged on his head "so explain this to me again…" Scott opened his mouth "Fuck off, Scott or ya won't need those fancy shades when I rip yer eyes outta yer head!"

"I'll sit down and shut up then" Scott grumbled as Daken scowled "We could've at least put up a fight, if someone didn't think Dairou was 'cute'."

Victor's eye twitched involuntarily "cute?" as Kitty said "hey, sorry daddy-drama-Daken, but at least I'm trying to help Rogue" she led back the tears "she was destroyed when you 'died' so sorry if I'm worried about her."

Kitty left the room in tears as Victor looked at Daken in disapproval "go apologize to her, Daken" as Daken tried to argue but Victor choked his off the ground until he started to turned blue "I'll let you go and you WILL apologize to her. Ya _both _already have said some uncalled for things and yer testin' my patience" Daken nodded as Victor lets him go and he goes after Kitty.

Hours later, Victor was in his bedroom ready to go find Dairou but first he had to find Rogue on his laptop via a tracker that he sewed into all of her clothing without even her knowledge and he got something "Dairou…you've crossed a line you shouldn't have this time" he growls to himself transferring the data to his cell.

Victor was in the garage afterwards doing some minor repairs on his bike but stopped "Xavier…Jeannie" he was calmer but narrowed his eyes dangerously "something wrong?"

"Are you going after Logan and Dairou?" Xavier got straight to the point as Victor nodded in affirmation "and yer not stopping me, if that's what yer tryin'."

"You may go now, Jean" Xavier said as she nodded and left, continuing when he sensed she was gone but Victor answered the question he knew was coming "I'm fine…"

Xavier wheeled over to Victor and rests a hand on his shoulder where he was seated; he always flinched at the man's touch as he looks at him calmly "I'm just worried about them both."

Xavier nods "I know what you're going to do but this once, don't give in to your basest instincts and that temperament of yours" Victor smiled slightly "Don't worry yerself, I won't turn into another Logan"

"That is the least of my worries" Xavier smiled "and I can't tell you not to rely on the animal side of yourself…you'll need it if you're planning what I think you are"

Victor looks shocked but chuckles "I'm good, but I don't think I'm that good yet" Victor then frowns "but Dairou…he's exactly whatever Weapon X failed to turn Logan and myself into, that scares me to be honest. Rogue's truly lucky he thinks of her so much or Daken would be _really _dead, same for her."

"Well, she still thinks he's an X-Men" Xavier said looking at Victor "and she isn't the only one…"

* * *

**Elsewhere in the mansion, Daken leaves, intending to find Dairou and Rogue before Victor by tracking their scent.**

"Sorry, Victor" Daken takes one last look at the mansion "but Rogue's gone because of me and I'll find Dairou and make things right."

* * *

**With Xavier's words in mind, Victor leaves the mansion… his destination, Magneto's base for now, the opposite direction from where he didn't know Daken headed earlier. Meanwhile, Dairou doesn't go there, taking Rogue to his home instead knowing Victor wouldn't look there for them first.**

Rogue looked around the home as she got off Dairou's bike "Where are we?" she tried to hide her amazement as Dairou pushed her inside and out of his way "My home…" he gets close enough to kiss her "_Our_ home if you'd like."

She felt Dairou's warm breath in her face as he grinned and she glares at him "No, I'm leaving!" Rogue walks back to the door, but to her surprise Dairou let her waltz right past him before frowning.

Her hand was an inch from the door knob, when Dairou stopped smiling and raised his K.I (Killer's Intent), causing her to feel woozy as she backed up against the door, still glaring at him "what're you doin' to me?"

Dairou doesn't talk as he walks up to her, grabbing her and throwing her down a hall as she slid to a stop on the waxed wooden floor. She would get to her feet, but Dairou was never this brutal to her and his speed surprised her as he was already standing over her with his inhuman speed, as she could almost tell he didn't run all the way to her…almost hovered.

He had a dagger in his hand, but she was adamant to leave until she remembered what Logan told her about not letting the fact that Dairou likes her make her think he won't hurt her.

"_I'd have to thank Logan with some beer next time we meet…if there will ever be a next time" _Rogue thought as she got to her feet and he arched an eyebrow to her "Fine…I won't leave."

"You're not a hostage" he kicked her wrist as she got up, earning a scream as he pulled her close "but don't try anything like that again…or I _will_ do worse things as I like your voice when your terrified of me, I used to be a medic among other things in the army, so I can take care of wounds and injuries just as good as I can inflict them."

He pointed upstairs "take the room on the left, rest up while I get us something to eat." He left her there and went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Rogue does as told and goes upstairs to see six bedrooms on her way up and took the one with her name on the door.**

She heaved a weary sigh, knowing Daken was right and Victor would blow a gasket on him especially and her when he found her…_if_ he found her, that is.

She looked out a few minutes later to see a room across from the one she was in, with Dairou inscribed on the door in a beautiful pattern like the others and the door was slightly open. She pushed it the rest of the way quietly to see a strange device inside, similar to ones sword smiths used but different, along with a bed and to her surprise…a guitar.

"Dairou the musician?" she raised an eyebrow to the acoustic instrument "who would've thought…"

As soon as she was about to take a step inside, Dairou calls out from downstairs "I wouldn't do that, unless you want to lose that ankle as well…come eat." He said calmly but she hesitated as he raises his K.I to a lesser degree than the last time "Now, Roguie" he warned in a different, but still calm tone.

She gulped as she pulled the door back to how she found it and went downstairs to find Dairou in the kitchen not looking at her "Sit" he grunted as she came in and fiddled with her feet as he put sandwiches before them, Ham and Cheese on Rye.

"Put your wrist on the table" said emotionlessly as she put her uninjured hand on the table and he raised an eyebrow "the other one unless you want me to break this one too."

"No" she quickly switched hands "Do you play the guitar?" he pulled her arm slightly to him as he said with a nod "hai, don't move."

He twisted to hand slightly until he heard a pop, making Rogue wince as he chuckled "big baby…" he then bandaged it and replaced the medical supplies with plates "I only play it when I'm in a bad mood and with you here I might as well hire an orchestra while I'm at it."

"Now answer my question" Dairou narrowed his eyes dangerously "what's going on with you and Wolverine-san's boy, is he your boyfriend or something?"

Rogue seemed nervous but nodded as they ate cautiously watching Dairou "you should know that I take no fun in killing you with poisons of any kind…I want you dead, you die so slowly that you'll be begging to die by a blade."

* * *

**Later that night…**

Rogue was invited to sleep in the same bed with Dairou, she squirmed next to the motionless Dairou, he didn't snore and she was worried if he was even asleep thinking _"I wonder if he's actually asleep…"_

She looked at his face, reaching over his back and pulled a few stray strands of his hair from his face as he only sighed and snuggled in comfort "now's my chance to get outta this place"

She got out of bed not waking him and almost fist pumped but as she touched the door, she heard a heavy clunk behind her and a strum of the guitar…she hadn't even seen him touch the guitar as he looked at her back.

"I thought I warned you about this" he strummed the guitar one last time as flipped the giant sword with his foot and kicked the guard of the weapon, making it stick in the wall near her head and between her fingers "I know Logan warned you about me…and I'd heed that warning if I were you"

Dairou began shaking as his eyes widened and Rogue came to his side "Are you alright?" he growled terrifyingly and grabbed her wrist squeezing as she reached for his face "I promise you if you interrupt my sleep again, it'll be your last…go to sleep or else." Electricity danced around him for a moment. Dairou held Rogue in his arms as they slept to ensure that she couldn't run off without waking him.

**A/N - Dairou gets what he wants, Rogue, but how long can he keep her without killing her with Victor intent on put the Brotherhood in their place…can Daken find Rogue before Victor and if he does, can he fight a pissed off Dairou alone this time? Why he's so mean to Rogue in this chapter is because he knows she'll let him and he's not an X-Man but there will be some tender DairouxRogue moments to come when he lets her appeal to his good side.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


End file.
